


Try Hard

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, I don't know what this kink is called, Just random smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Triple Penetration, and then adds Gladio, but Prompto takes two dildos at once, i guess, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Gladio tells Prompto, "A buttload of dildos is just one dildo" to which Prompto responds, "Clearly you're not trying hard enough."





	Try Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Since ffxv kink week day 8 includes a free day and I had this lovely prompt lying around I decided why not. 
> 
> Credit for the inspiration goes to [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short) [(Tumblr)](http://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/) and [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607594) fic in particular. Go shower her with love.

Prompto’s lounging on the sofa playing a handheld game when Gladio breaks out into riotous laughter. The blond raises an eyebrow, but the phone is already thrust under his nose for him to see.

“‘A buttload of dildos is still only one dildo’,” He reads, then glances up, arching an eyebrow. “Clearly, you’re not trying hard enough.”

Gladio stiffens slightly but keeps the easy smile. “What, you think you can take two dildos at once?”

“What, you think I  _ can’t? _ ” Prompto shoots back.

He can’t really think of a comeback for that, so Gladio just turns back to his phone.

 

* * *

 

He’s pretty much forgotten the incident until a week later, Prompto texts him asking him where he is. Then, before Gladio can respond, tells him that it doesn’t matter and to come home now.

Gladio sighs. He loves Prompto. Really, he does. But sometimes the blond’s clinginess is a little bit annoying. 

His phone buzzes again, and Gladio glances at it, expecting a “pretty please” or a kissy face emoji. Instead, it’s a picture - one he can tell from the thumbnail shouldn’t be opened in public. 

He hops off the elliptical and books it to the locker room. 

When he’s safely tucked in a corner, he opens the picture and just stares at it for a few moments.  _ ‘Holy shit, he’s actually doing it’ _ , Gladio thinks, trying to will himself to finish up his workout. But the sight of Prompto taking two dildos at once calls out to him.

**Gladio: (15:53) I’m coming over now.**

With the speed of the Infernian himself, he shoves his running shoes, towel, and water bottle in his duffle bag and hustles out the door. The picture is burned into his mind and he can already feel his dick hardening at the thought of Prompto fucking himself wide open for Gladio.

**Prompto: (15:53) About damn time** . 

Sounds like Prompto: impatient. It’s fun to tease him, most of the time. He’s so damn sexy when he’s teetering on the edge of an orgasm and Gladio stops fucking him long enough for the blond to whine and grind back against him, seeking any kind of friction he could so he could get off. 

Now it seems Prompto’s getting his payback.

Gladio fumbles with the house key and nearly breaks down the door in his haste to get inside. “Prompto?” He calls.

A moan answers him, and he bites his bottom lip. Fuck, he’s so ready. He drops his duffle bag by the door and slides out of his shoes. He leans against the doorjamb, trying to at least attempt to be suave, but the sight of Prompto rocking back against two dildos leaves him dry in the mouth.

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Gladio says, palming himself through his shorts. The pressure sends sparks of electricity throughout his body, and he resists the urge to whip it out. Instead, he watches the muscles of Prompto’s back move and his hips stutter as he works himself closer to orgasm. Gladio desperately wants to join him, but he can see that Prompto’s putting on a show, so he keeps his hands off.

It’s not easy, especially when Prompto turns back to look at him, head hanging back, mouth wide and panting. 

Fuck, this kid is going to be the death of him, he can just feel it.

 

* * *

 

Prompto groans as a dildo presses against his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. “Fuuuuck,” he pants. He can feel teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Half of him wants to wait for Gladio to arrive, the other half is too damn impatient to bother. 

However, his boyfriend resolves the matter by stumbling into the room. He whispers, “ _ Holy fuck” _ , and Prompto can hear the rustling of clothes. But he doesn’t look back. The Shield’s teased him enough for a lifetime. He’s gonna show Gladio what the brute wants most.

He can hear breathing hitch from behind as he lets out a particularly salacious moan. He lolls his head against his spine and meets Gladio’s  lust-filled eyes

The dildo scrapes his prostate again and he yelps, bringing his hands down to brace himself. Fuck, at this angle, the toy presses up exactly where he wants, and he’s positive he could cum if he can just- he jerks his hips down, chasing after the pleasure threatening to overtake his brain and the orgasm hits him like a truck. 

He nearly chokes on his own spit as he throws his head back and seats himself fully on both of the dildos. He lets Gladio’s name slip from his lips and turn into a low moan.

“Shit, Prompto,” Gladio hisses, “How the hell are you taking  _ two _ ?”

Prompto’s legs feel all quivery from orgasm, but he manages to ease himself off of the dildos, whimpering at the loss. “Been practicing. Gotta prove you wrong. A buttload of dildos is at least two,” He says, fixing Gladio with a playful smirk

There’s a pause, then Gladio breaks into laughter. “Fucking  _ Six _ , Prompto, that was a pretty sexy way to prove me wrong.”

Prompto nods and leans against Gladio. “Mhmm. Wanna see if I can take your dick too?”

Gladio blinks. “You mean-”

“Those two dildos and your dick. I bet I can do it.”

Gladio looks at the dildos. He’s obviously not one to doubt Prompto. At least, not anymore. And, to be frank, the dildos aren’t particularly big, probably a bit thinner than the average cock. His dick isn’t as monstrous as one would expect from his build, but it’s not small either. “It’s gonna be tight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“C’mon Gladio, I’ve seen people take whole fists. It’s not gonna be as big as that.”

Gladio raises his eyebrows and makes an “eh” motion with his hand. Prompto pouts. “I’ll tell you if it hurts. We can always take one out if we need to, and right now I need a dick in me. It’s either gonna be these dildos  _ or _ these dildos and you, and you look like you really need it.”

He can’t argue with that, so he slides out of his shorts and boxers and sits on the edge of the bed. “So this is gonna take some planning. How do you wanna-” He trails off. How does one begin to even fit three at once?

“You just sit down, and like, hold them, I guess?” 

With a smirk, Gladio leans back, spreading his legs wide. “I can do that.”

Prompto drags the bottle of lube closer and digs a condom from the drawer of his bedside table before shifting over to straddle Gladio’s thighs. “You ready, then?” He purrs into the Shield’s ear. Gladio’s cock twitches beneath him.

“So damn ready.”

That brings a grin to the blond’s face. He carefully eases himself down on the first dildo, resting his hands on broad shoulders for balance. It’s a little on the thin side, but the ridges more than make up for it, especially when they rub against that special bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck, Prompto,” Gladio breathes. He’s running calloused hands up and down pale thighs, paying no mind to his own weeping cock. 

“This isn’t even my final form,” the blond quips, easing himself into taking the second dildo. It’s a bit of a stretch, but the fullness sends jolts of ecstasy over his body and leaves him weak-kneed. 

It’s not much longer before he’s taken both, clenching muscled shoulders a little too tightly and breathing through his teeth. “Fuck, Gladio…” He moans. The Shield shifts a little bit, and so do the toys inside him. He scrunches his eyes closed, trying to breathe through the orgasm threatening to overcome him. “Gods, I’m so close,”

Gladio reaches for one of Prompto’s hands and rubs it comfortingly. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to wait for me.”

Prompto nods, breath ragged. “Good, ‘cause I don’t think I can-”

This time, Gladio shifts deliberately, and suddenly the pressure is just right and the euphoria is lightning through his veins. He cums with more of a whimper this time, flopping forward against a tattooed chest.

Familiar hands run through his hair. “You doing okay?” Gladio asks. “You need something to drink?”

“Your cum,” Prompto says with wagging eyebrows, then pauses. “And then probably water afterward.”

“First you gotta take me. You want some help with that?”

Prompto sits up straighter and nods. 

Even though the shield’s fingers are coated in lube, the stretch of the first finger is uncomfortable. His whimpers aren’t from pain yet, but it’s not too far off. So when Gladio attempts to wedge a second finger in, Prompto yelps and shakes his head. 

“Nope, not gonna...not gonna work,” He pants. “Damn. I guess you  _ shouldn’t _ base your sexpectations off of porn.”

“Not the kind  _ you _ watch, if that’s what makes you say ‘sexpectations’,” Gladio smirks, wiping his fingers on the bed sheets. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t say no to replacing one of those with the real thing?”

Prompto pouts but nods. There’s a feeling of emptiness when he slides a dildo out and he hisses at the loss. He hears a wrapper crinkling and leans back to let Gladio slide the condom on. The toy inside him shifts a bit and he bites back a moan. Fuck, that’s a really good dildo.

Then, Gladio braces rough hands on slim hips and eases himself in. Prompto’s mouth drops in an “o”, head falling back in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” the shield grunts, “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, I-”

Prompto feels like he can’t get enough blood to his brain - it’s all going to his dick. He can’t think straight, just wants to chase after that feeling of being so full that every movement felt like it was going to make him come. He whimpers as Gladio’s cock slides deeper and deeper into him until their hips are flush and he’s fighting the urge to rock back into it.

“Oh gods,” Prompto hisses, “Yeah,  _ fuck _ . I’m ready-” Prompto’s words die into a low moan. “I’m ready like ten minutes ago.”

Gladio grips his hips tighter and pounds into that tight asshole. He’s trying to keep from gripping too tight or thrusting too hard, but Prompto takes matters into his own hands, thrusting down to meet Gladio, clenching around the dick and dildo inside him. 

The wet heat is intoxicating, clenching around him in the best way and before he knows it, he’s toppled over the edge. His hips stutter into Prompto a few times, then he leans back. “Fuck…” he groans. “That was…” he searches for the right words, then shrugs, “fuck.”

Prompto smiles. “Yes, that was a fuck.”

Gladio snorts, then swats the blond’s side. “I’m guessing that sass means you don’t want any help with that?” He asks, looking pointedly at Prompto’s erection and the dildo still inside him.

“I’m a big boy, I can do it.”

“Yeah, you can. But so can I,” Gladio says in that deep, rumbling voice of his, and damn if it doesn’t go straight to his dick.

“Fuck, yeah, you’re right.”

The Shield smiles. “Now, you put on such a good show for me, time for me to put on one for you.” He presses a hand to Prompto’s chest, forcing him down, then nudges his legs aside to get at his prize.

A sudden, wet heat surrounds Prompto’s dick, and he nearly bites his tongue from surprise. “Fuck!” He shouts, trying to thrust further into Gladio’s mouth, but the Shield’s pressing firmly on his hip. “Oh fuck, more,” He can feel an orgasm edging closer in time with the bobbing of Gladio’s head, and it takes all his effort not to grip umber hair and push him  _ faster _ . 

Then, the dildo moves. The thrill of it shoots through his spine and his whimper turns into a moan as Gladio alternates thrusting the toy and taking Prompto even deeper. It only takes a few more thrusts before Prompto’s coming with a cry, heaving in desperate breaths as ecstasy rushes through him. As his orgasm peters out, he stays sprawled bonelessly across the bed.

“We should probably wash up,” Gladio says, easing out the dildo out and laying down beside Prompto. He idly wipes off some cum that he couldn’t quite swallow from his chin.

“Mhmm,” Prompto says, though his eyelids are starting to droop.

“I’m thinking a bubble bath would be nice.”

The blond gives a mumble of agreement. 

There’s a beat, and then Gladio laughs. “Alright, I get it. Big strong boyfriend to the rescue.” He slides his arms under Prompto and lifts him bridal-style, carrying him into the bathroom. 

“My hero,” the blond half-swoons, latching his arms around Gladio’s neck. The Shield grins. 

“You’re only calling me that because I’m carrying you.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “You’re my hero. Always have been, always will be.”

Strong arms tighten around the blond’s thin frame. “And you’ve always been and always will be  _ my _ hero,” Gladio responds.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick update on my prompt poll: Even though it technically ended on the 1st, I wanted to drag it out a couple more days so more people would have time to vote (and hopefully break the tie!)
> 
> Prompt voting is [HERE](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/FSDC57Q)
> 
> Prompt descriptions are [HERE](https://stuck-in-ffxv-hell.tumblr.com/post/172069937695/exciting-update)


End file.
